The present invention relates to recording, playback, and edit methods of audio information, and an information storage medium used in these methods.
More specifically, the present invention relates to recording, playback, and edit methods of audio related information with respect to an information storage medium that allows sound recording (or recording) and playback of audio related information, and a data structure recorded on the information storage medium.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a technical field which pertains to a display method for displaying the contents of management information recorded on an information storage medium on which both playback sequence information used to sequentially play back information recorded on the information medium, and another playback sequence information that the user can designate are recorded as the management information, and to an edit method using the display result.
The DVD forum issued on September of 1999 “Part 3 VIDEO RECORDING DVD Specifications for Rewritable/Re-recordable Discs” as specifications that allow recording and playback of video information on an information storage medium.
In video information, large units such as “video recording units” or “titles corresponding to program units” which make up video contents are present. In the above specifications, a management unit called Video Object is present for “video recording unit”, and a management unit called Program is present for “program unit or title”.
The DVD forum is currently examining specifications that allows recording/playback of audio information and aims at high compatibility with the aforementioned Video Recording specifications as Audio Recording specifications.
In audio information, recording/playback is done using very small units called “tracks” corresponding to “tunes”. If management information for audio information includes a management unit corresponding to “track”, a new layer corresponding to “track” must be added to the hierarchical structure of the aforementioned Video Recording specifications, thus impairing high compatibility with the aforementioned Video Recording specifications.